


死因

by navrilas_danvers



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navrilas_danvers/pseuds/navrilas_danvers
Summary: 我保證結局是值得的。總字數：2695





	死因

**Author's Note:**

> 我保證結局是值得的。
> 
> 總字數：2695

大白天，我們一群人走在前往一間刺青工作室的路上。我瞇著眼睛，舉起一隻手遮著刺眼的陽光。前面是間高聳的購物中心。線人帶著我們穿過大型的廣場，穿過人群。忽然前方有個熟悉的視線，我轉頭，和他目光交錯――是Wolfgang，《超感八人組》的那個Wolfgang。

你在這裡做什麼？

他給了我一個黑道兄弟的眼神：妳看什麼看？

我訕訕地轉頭面向前方。

 

妳的存在活生生的。其他人我都認識，但面目有些模糊。除了妳之外，另一個清晰的人是爸。奇怪，好久沒看到他，怎麼忽然出現了？媽呢？

走到商場深處，好像通過了某種界域。建築內部長成了某種傳統中式建築，方才的建築外觀彷彿是另一回事，水泥牆的走廊串起房間。明明毫不相干卻又混雜不堪。

才剛到工作室，下個瞬間所有人都刺好了，也是在那個瞬間，我知道：我們不是自願來到這裡的，而是強迫性的。

到處都瀰漫著熱的氤氳，凝固的空氣，我有預感我不會喜歡接下來的發展。

 

我們回到購物商場，坐在大廳接近門口的地方。只有我和妳。

「Delphine，那個應該來接我們的人呢？」

「我不知道。可能就在外面吧。他很快就會到了。」妳的語氣似乎不是很在意，也沒有興趣離開建築物查看。於是我只好自己一個人起身出去。

外面的人群不知何時消失了，我的胃一緊。真不敢相信我竟然有膽自己出來探查。確實，我沒膽這麼做，所以我回身走進建築，將妳拉向門口，什麼都沒解釋。妳沒有抗議，順從的腳步跟著我。

我牽著妳的手站在門口，驀地看見一群不知何時出現的DYAD的人。我沒多想便走向他們，妳不是很情願，但還是讓我領著妳過去。

接著，我看見穿著實驗袍的Leekie。他不是已經死了嗎？

此時此刻，站在這個群體面前，我終於開始起疑，但已經太遲了。我知道他們是要來把我們抓走的。

我問了一個看起來相對可靠的女生，我們的線人在哪？

「我不知道。」她聳聳肩，小聲地回答。

「我跟她回去看一下。」說完我轉身就走，仍然牽著妳的手。心中有個不理性的聲音堅持：如果這時我鬆手，我就再也見不到妳了。這時，視野中有個地方不太對勁，我眨眨眼，我們不知道什麼時候穿上了白袍，變成彼此熟悉的樣貌。

「嘿，她不行。她得留下來。」某個人在我身後說，我聽著便將手握得更緊。此刻我們已是並肩，不像先前是我在前、妳在後，我們兩個同時回身瞪向他們。

「不，她要和我一起。我保證我會把她帶回來。」最好是。我絕對不會再回來這裡，特別是在和妳一起的狀況下。我絕對不會置妳於險境，即使現況看來噩夢已然展開。

 

我們望進彼此的眼底，就是這個時候，我看見妳淺棕色眼眸裡的恐懼。

「她不用和妳回來了。」是Leekie。他噁心的聲音彷彿他的下顎隨時都在用力。

「快跑，Delphine。」我對你大聲地低語。

這從來都與我無關。他們可能打算活捉我，但妳對他們已經沒有用了，不再有用。

我們從開頭就輸了啊。倏地，一組備有武力的小組帶著麻醉槍現身。我清楚知道他們的目的不在麻醉妳，而是對妳下毒，當場致死的毒。

就算我努力嘗試，還是救不了妳，在這個狀況下，我確實嘗試了，也確實失敗了。

我撲向那支朝妳的背心射去的毒針，試圖攔截，我完全不在乎那枚毒針如果射中我，會不會中毒而死？我不會讓妳死，不能在我面前。

那股恐懼的張力太強。我回頭看見妳倒下，感受到逼近心臟被猛力地扯出的痛苦。不行⋯⋯我不能再次失去妳，妳不能離開。

我跌坐在地，扯著妳的肩膀，將妳的重量負在我身上。我慌張地看著妳的脖子無力地歪向一邊，我緊攫妳的手，另一隻手扶起妳的頸項，揉挲著妳的頭髮，視線定格在妳失色的嘴唇，無能為力。太快了，妳的彩度消退得太快了。

是我害死妳的。

於此同時我無力地用拳頭捶向妳的胸口，看著自己的眼淚打碎在妳的鼻尖，彷彿事不關己。「Delphine――」

 

我猛然睜開雙眼，身體像是被石化似的，躺得直挺挺的。喉嚨好乾，大概是因為在夢裡嘶吼妳的名字。我從棉被下抽出一隻手，摸上自己的臉頰。乾的。

我以為我會在現實裡淚流滿面，但那都只是在我的潛意識裡發生的。

我有可能再次失去妳嗎？我想問妳。我轉頭看向左側，妳背對著我，外面的月光從窗簾邊緣與縫隙流進來，在妳蓬亂的金髮上描邊。我看不清楚妳身側的起伏，但妳規律的呼吸聲為我定錨。

我閉上眼，嘆了口氣。

將手縮回棉被裡，我側躺著扭身靠向妳，一張雙人床的距離突然顯得加倍遙遠。

妳有沒有過那種經驗？只想蜷縮在一個人身邊，好像這樣就安全了？我想問妳。

右手輕輕滑過妳的腰腹，收緊手臂，使自己貼緊妳的背部。我把臉埋進妳的捲髮裡，浸泡在妳柔軟的、羽毛似的氣味裡。

「我的愛？」

我抱得更緊，嘴唇壓向妳的後頸。

「抱歉吵醒妳了。」我的聲音被妳悶住。

妳轉過身面向我。細膩如妳，當然知道不只是吵醒妳這種小事在困擾我。妳試探性地將左手搭在我的頸側，食指滑進耳後，拇指在臉頰上輕輕摩挲。妳總是如此捧著我。

三年前在DYAD，一年前在重生村，妳都是這樣看著我的。

「對不起。」

「什麼？」

塵埃落定後，我們談了很多，對於過往我們都希望能有所不同，如果我能不那麼幼稚、不那麼殘忍，妳可能會好過些。我花了好長的時間埋怨事情不能如我所願，我無暇顧及別人的感受，甚至是對妳，我都能狠下心；我忙著憤怒，忘了妳是誰。

妳還在等著我的回應，我只好說出我的夢。我不想哭，但說到最後，還是忍不住。

「我在這裡，沒事了。」妳一次一次像是詠唱著什麼，哄著我不再啜泣。「不是妳的錯。」妳擁我入懷，我們不可能再更靠近了。

我點點頭，鼻子撞到妳的鎖骨。

「嘿。」妳柔聲叫喚。

或許還能再更靠近一點。

我抹掉淚跡，擦在棉被上，然後掀開，揭起妳的衣襬，露出傷疤。

「Cosima？」妳語帶猶疑。

我退向妳的腰腹，彎身用嘴唇封住那道疤。妳的呼吸顫抖起來。

「妳不覺得現在有點早嗎？」妳笑了。

我並不打算繼續往下親吻，我順順妳的T恤，重新回到妳懷裡。

一直到後來我才懂，我最後悔的是望見妳凝視我的眼神，不再是溫暖，而是脆弱。

「我很抱歉我們得經歷這些。就算我知道這不全然是我的錯，但感覺還是太真實。很抱歉我讓妳失望了，我讓我們兩個人失望了。」

妳的眼神閃現著什麼，我知道我們都明白，我說的何止噩夢本身。

「Cosima。」妳緩緩開口，我感覺渾身赤裸。「一切都是我心甘情願。」

我閉上眼睛。

但我等的吻並沒有來。

「嘿！」我張開雙眼，戳著妳的肋骨抗議。

「我說了，太早了。」妳伸手推推我的肩膀，我會意地轉過身，扣住妳從我身後繞過來環著我的臂膀。

妳眼裡的笑意讓什麼都值得了。

「早午餐。」的確是太早了，我打了個呵欠。

「嗯？」

「我會好好補償妳。」

「向來都是我在做早餐啊，妳在說什麼？」

「不要假裝妳不知道早午餐是什麼意思。」我捏了捏妳的手。

「噢⋯⋯」我感覺到妳的鼻樑抵著我的髮辮，毫無意義地藏起妳的臉。

「我知道妳很喜歡。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自我去年做的一個噩夢，雖然我有感受到牽著Delphine的感覺，但還是希望不要再來一次。


End file.
